five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Gekko Moriah
'Introduction' Gekko Moriah is a former Shichibukai who resided on the largest ship in the world, Thriller Bark. 'Personality' 'History (One Piece manga)' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Nirvana Arc' 'Relationships' Coalition 'Powers and Abilities' Devil Fruit Shadow Shadow Fruit * Kage Kakumei (影革命 Kage Kakumei?, literally meaning "Shadow Revolution"): Moriah implants his shadow into that of his target; with his shadow inside theirs, he can manipulate the shape of the target's shadow, and when the shadow's shape is changed, the target's body will be changed too. This is first seen being used on Oars. Moriah can do this because of the general rule about shadows; a shadow will always comply with the body casting it, and because of that, the shadow and the body are always the same shape. By changing the shape of the body's shadow with Moriah's powers, the body is forced to match the shape of the shadow. In effect, it is the reverse of a shadow changing shape to match with the body casting it because it is the body that is now transforming to match the shape of the shadow it is casting. In the Viz Manga and Funimation Dub, this is called Shadow Revolution. * Shadow Wall: * Kagemusha (影武者 Kagemusha?, literally meaning "Shadow Warrior"): Moriah can swap places with Doppelman at any time, allowing Moriah to practice a form of teleportation of sorts, making it very hard to hit him. This was properly shown and explained when Nico Robin attempted to snap his neck with four gigantic arms. This technique's name comes from the term used in Japanese to refer to an impersonator. In the FUNimation Dub, this is called Shadow Warrior. * Doppelman (影法師（ドッペルマン） Dopperuman?, literally meaning "Silhouette"): The name of the dark silhouette-like figure Moriah makes using his own shadow. He does this by using his Devil Fruit powers on his own shadow, causing it to rise from whatever surface it is being cast upon by his body and into a three-dimensional mobile state. Moriah generally has this "shadow clone" fight in his stead. Being immortal and able to regenerate, Doppelman is the ultimate shield against most attacks and will block almost any incoming attack, but Luffy finds out that it may be tricked by sneak attacks and so cannot defend against everything. This was first seen being used against Luffy. The name comes from "Doppelgänger", a tangible double of a living person that typically represents evil. * Tsuno-Tokage (角刀影 Tsuno-Tokage?, literally meaning "Horn Blade Shadow"): Gathering his shadow together, Moriah shoots out a large shadow spear at an opponent; the tip of this spear resembles a horned lizard. This was first seen being used against Little Oars Jr.. The kanji for the move reads Horn Blade Shadow; however, pronunciation-wise, it resembles the Japanese word for Horned Lizard, thus making the name a pun. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Spiky Shadow Lizard. * Shadow Forest: * Shadow Bugs: * Brick Bat (欠片蝙蝠（ブリック・バット） Burikku Batto?, literally meaning "Fragment Bats"): Moriah transforms Doppelman into a myriad of ball, which turn into a swarm of bats that can attack an opponent. Because the bats are so small, numerous, and immortal, this attack is very difficult to counter or avoid, and the constant annoyance can make opponents get fatigued quickly. After being used, the bats can merge to reform Doppelman. This was first seen being used against Luffy. The name may be a pun on the word "brickbat" which designates a brick used as a weapon. * Shadow Blanket: * Shadow Armor: * Shadow Puppet: * Shadow Sword: * Shadow Hands: Weapon Moriah wields a giant pair of scissors. The scissor blades can be disconnected at the joint, becoming two inverted swords for Moriah. 'Trivia' Category:Thriller Bark Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Commander Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:Male Category:Shadow Manipulation Users Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Warlord Category:Devil Fruit User Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Necromancy Category:Paramecia Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Mytserious Four Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Pirate World